Jelaskan
by randomtuna13
Summary: Beryl Grace tersenyum, seolah percaya segalanya baik-baik saja. Tapi naluri Ibunya yang kuat, tak bisa dikelabui dengan tipuan dan dusta. [OC for Beryl Grace, Thalia's mother] [AU, theme category applied] [untuk #KampanyeNyala]


**Jelaskan**

* * *

 **disclaimer :**

PJO, HOO, and any characters in it © Rick Riordan

 **warning :**

normal!AU, children!AU, ooc, theme category applied

 **note :**

Untuk #KampanyeNyala

 **category :**

 _Impact of Sexual Harassment_

.

.

.

.

.

Thalia Grace tak bisa menjelaskan, kenapa dia tak mau beranjak dari ranjang. Kenapa selimut masih menutupi kepalanya. Kenapa jam beker tak membuatnya gembira. Sungguh, Thalia tak bisa menjelaskan kenapa. Saat semangatnya untuk bersekolah mendadak lenyap. Saat keinginannya untuk belajar dan bermain bersama teman, raib entah kemana.

Beryl Grace tahu ada yang tidak beres. Saat ia telah selesai berdandan dan tak nampak tanda-tanda putri kecilnya menyusul dan menganggunya. Beryl tahu ada yang salah, saat melihat kamar Thalia masih tertutup padahal sorot mentari sudah menerobos masuk lewat jendela.

Diketuknya, pintu perlahan. Lembut berbisik, sembari memutar pegangannya.

"Thalia?" Ada gerakan di balik selimut. "Kau sudah bangun, sayang?"

Tidak ada jawaban. Saat langkah kaki Beryl menapak dan mendekati tempat tidur; barulah Thalia menurunkan selimut dan mengintip malu-malu.

Beryl menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya. Senyum yang membuat putrinya yakin, bahwa sang Ibu hanya khawatir. Gadis berambut hitam jabrik itu bangkit perlahan.

"Selamat pagi, _cupcake._ " Diraihnya kepala Thalia pelan, dan sebuah kecupan lembut didaratkan. "Kau tidak sekolah?"

Ada sesuatu berkilat di mata Thalia. Tapi, Beryl terlambat menangkap maknanya. Ia hanya bisa heran, saat gadis berumur sembilan tahun itu menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak mau sekolah hari ini, _Mom_ ," katanya.

Beryl tersenyum. "Kenapa?"

Ada yang berkilat lagi, tapi Thalia terlalu cepat menunduk dan menyembunyikan pandang. Beryl terlambat.

"Sedang tidak mau saja," kata putrinya, tapi kali ini ada nada merengek di sana. Beryl menghela napas. Ada yang tidak beres, ia tahu itu. Tapi benaknya kelewat sibuk bertanya-tanya. Thalia memang anak yang penurut, tapi jelas ada bibit pemberontak dalam darahnya. Dan membolos bukan kebiasaan gadis mungil ini. Selalu ada alasan-alasan yang menyertai. Entah konyol, entah serius. Tapi selalu saja ada yang bisa dikemukannya.

Kenapa sekarang tidak?

Sebagai langkah terakhir, Beryl menyentuh wajah Thalia. Ditegakkannya kepala yang menunduk itu. Dan dengan tatapan memindai, mata mereka bertemu. "Kau baik-baik saja?"

Kilatan itu lagi. Hatinya meresah. Thalia anak yang jujur. Apa yang membuatnya bungkam dan tak mau terus terang? Beryl tidak segarang ibu-ibu yang lain jika menyangkut alasan tidak masuk akal.

"Thalia?" Ada penekanan saat nama itu diucapkan. Untuk sesaat, Beryl sungguh berharap putrinya mau bercerita ada apa.

Tapi, tidak. Gelengan kepala lagi. Kali ini dengan bibir tersenyum lebar. Dan mata terkedut, menyembunyikan tawa.

"Baik, _Mom._ Aku akan sekolah," kata Thalia memegang tangan sang Ibu. Dengan gerakan samar, melepaskan belenggu. Menyeringai, ia sibakkan selimut dan bergegas untuk turun. "Aku mandi dulu, ya."

Beryl tersenyum, seolah percaya segalanya baik-baik saja.

Tapi naluri kuat sang Ibu, tak bisa dikelabui dengan tipuan dan dusta.

.

.

.

Saat terdengar suara air mengalir deras di balik pintu ujung lorong, Beryl cepat mengadakan penyelidikan. Dibukanya seluruh laci. Diperiksanya semua tempat tersembunyi. Ditelitinya isi tas, isi buku, bahkan isi lemari. Tapi, hasilnya nihil, sampai ia melongok ke bawah kasur yang Thalia tiduri.

Mata Beryl terbelalak kaget. Tangannya dengan cepat terulur untuk mengambil.

Sebuah ponsel dengan _casing_ berwarna hitam. Dengan peringatan baterai yang hampir habis. Ponsel yang tidak dikiranya akan ditemukan di sini.

Ponsel miliknya.

.

.

.

.

"Annabeth?"

Thalia menoleh ke arah sekitarnya dengan cepat. Sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda mobil merah yang mengantarnya ke sekolah. Sebelum berada di sini, ia telah dengan apiknya bermain sandiwara. Berpura-pura tak ada masalah, kemudian diantar dengan senyum Ibu yang lega. Thalia melambaikan tangan gembira, menerima seruan dengan harapan agar harinya berjalan sempurna.

 _Semoga._ Sayang sekali, hitungan doa dan harapan tampak tak berlaku dalam situasi pelik ini.

"Annabeth!"

Kali ini, Thalia berdesis. Kaki kecilnya sudah menghabiskan banyak tenaga untuk berlari kemari. Hutan gelap, tak jauh dari tempat sekolahnya berdiri. Di sini, Annabeth memintanya untuk datang. Di sini, sahabatnya membutuhkan pertolongan.

"Annabeth!" Desisan itu berubah menjadi seruan. Nada khawatir bertransformasi menjadi ketakutan. Di suatu tempat, Annabeth mungkin mengalami sesuatu. Sesuatu yang mungkin entah mengapa membuat ia menelepon ponsel Ibunya dengan panik. Ponsel yang ditemukan Thalia saat Ibunya sedang keluar untuk berbelanja. Hanya melihat nama penggunanya, Thalia seenak saja menekan tombol 'terima'. Dan itulah kenapa semalaman, ia menggenggam benda elektronik itu dengan tangan gemetaran.

.

.

.

 _"Bibi Grace?"_

 _"Annabeth! Ini aku, Thalia_ _—_

 _—_ _TOLONG!"_

 _"Annabeth!"_

" _Ada apa?!"_

 _"Tolong!_ _—_ _dia tahu!_ _—_ _Luke_ _—_ _mengejar_ _—_ _ancam_ _—_ _"_

 _"Kau ada dimana_ _—_ _"_

 _"Di rumah_ _—_ _tapi dia tahu_ _—_ _ibu pergi_ _—_ _temani aku ke kabin kita_ _—_ _tolong_ _—_ _"_

 _"Tapi_ _—_ _sudah malam_ _—_ _"_

 _Mendadak ada bunyi asing bergemerisik di seberang. Lalu sunyi. Untung Thalia sudah meletakkan gelas berisi susunya. Jika ia masih memegangnya, tentu sang Ibu akan bertanya-tanya bagaimana lantai dapur bisa dipenuhi pecahan-pecahan kaca._

.

.

.

Annabeth Chase.

Thalia tak bisa melakukan apapun, saat melihat sahabatnya. Bibirnya bergetar, tapi tak ada suara yang keluar. Annabeth Chase. Ia akhirnya menemukan Annabeth Chase.

"Thalia?"

Suara itu. Thalia terengah-engah, menarik napas. Sulit. Terlampau sulit melakukan gerak respirasi sederhana. Matanya berpindah-pindah dari sosok gadis berambut pirang yang sangat dikenalnya, dengan sosok wanita berambut korona yang berdiri di sebelahnya.

 _Apa?_

 _Mengapa?_

 _Bagaimana?_

Tanya bergema. Tapi tak ada suara. Thalia jatuh terduduk. Segalanya berputar dalam kepala. Kisah, alasan, sebab-akibat, dan kejadian. Bercampur dengan imajinasi, khawatir, dan ketakutan.

 _Apa yang terjadi?_

"Thalia!"

Dan saat sang Ibu memeluknya, mendadak gelap malam datang terlalu awal.

.

.

.

"Jelaskan, Annabeth. Jelaskan."

Beryl berusaha menjaga tubuhnya tetap seimbang. Berusaha menjaga emosi agar tak keluar. Berusaha tenang. Tapi gagal. Apa yang telah terjadi? Ia butuh penjelasan.

"Ma—maafkan—aku—Bibi Grace."

Annabeth terisak. Tangan mungil menutupi wajah. Rambut pirangnya tak lagi terkuncir rapi. Beryl tidak peduli seberapa kacau anak perempuan ini. Tak peduli. Ia butuh penjelasan. Sekarang.

"Jelaskan, ANNABETH!"

"Mrs. Grace!"

Menahan air mata, Beryl menarik napas. Ia kelepasan. Membentak anak kecil karena tak sabar. Ia kelepasan. Membuat Annabeth tambah ketakutan. Seorang perawat di rumah sakit itu memijat pundaknya, mengirimkan sinyal menenangkan.

"Jangan membuatnya takut," katanya. "ini bukan salahmu, Annabeth."

Annabeth terisak semakin keras. Kata-kata tak beraturan tiba-tiba menyela air mata. Cerita dengan tata bahasa berantakan pun dituturkan.

Hingga pada akhirnya kebenaran.

"Aku menelepon Bibi semalam. Tapi, Thalia yang menjawab. Ia mengatakan hal-hal yang menakutkan. Ia bilang ia sangat takut. Ia tidak mau datang ke sekolah lagi. Ia tidak mau ikut klub berenang lagi."

Pundak Annabeth bergetar. Hebat, hingga sang perawat harus memeluknya. Tapi, Beryl menginginkan penjelasan. Sekarang.

"Ia berkata, Luke melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh. Mengajaknya mandi bersama. Dia mengancam— "

Tangisan itu menguat. Tapi Annabeth terbata-bata, mencoba mengurai cerita. Demi sang sahabat, yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri karena trauma.

"—Thalia takut. Dia tak mau datang ke sekolah. Dia takut berada sendirian di rumah. Katanya, _Luke sudah tahu rumahku. Aku tidak aman di sini. Ibuku sedang pergi_. Dia mengajakku ke kabin yang menjadi markas kami. Tapi, aku tidak mau. Sudah malam. Ayahku bisa marah."

Annabeth meraih tangan Beryl. Tangan keduanya sama-sama terasa dingin.

"Maafkan aku, Bibi Grace."

Tapi, Beryl tidak merespon. Logikanya telah hancur. Emosinya tak terbendung.

 _Thalia kecilnya._

Thalia, sang malaikatnya. Menderita tanpa ia ketahui. Thalianya terbaring lemah. Terperangkap dalam ketakutan yang memenjara. Terjebak dalam delusi bahwa bukan dia yang menjadi mangsa. Tersesat dalam khayal bahwa bukan dia yang direnggut masa depannya.

 _Thalia kecilnya._

Thalia yang mata cerianya merefleksikan angkasa.

Thalia yang tingkah nakalnya mengundang tawa.

Thalia yang senyum lebarnya membuat orang bahagia.

Beryl dicengkeram ketakutan. _Akankah lagi ia melihat itu semua?_

.

.

.

.

 _"I just want to sleep. A coma would be nice. Or amnesia. Anything, just to get rid of this, these thoughts, whispers in my mind. Did he rape my head, too?"  
― Laurie Halse Anderson  
_

 **fin**

.

.

.

.

 **a/n :**

desperate pengen ikutan event kampaye Nyala. maaf, idenya langsung nongol gitu aja dan agak gak beraturan. jadi, ceritanya di sini Thalia delusional, ngira Annabeth yang jadi korban sexual harassment, padahal itu sebenarnya dia. maafkan, aku gak riset apakah anak seumur gitu bisa delusional :''3 tapi kayaknya aku pernah liat ada film/buku(?) yang ceritanya anaknya delusional gitu.


End file.
